sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutscenes
Cutscenes are small videos that have to do with the plot. The cutscenes in Sonic BTS and ATS are assumed to have been made out of Macromedia Flash. Sonic Before the Sequel * Opening Cutscene: Sonic looks at the Chaos Emeralds as they restore Green Hill and gets teleported at Hilltop Heights. Sonic looks around, and the camera pans to Hilltop Height's background until Sonic looks at the Death Egg, and also shows that Tails sees it, then Sonic looks at it in a heroic look and starts his adventure. * Hilltop Heights Entrance (Cut in the final): Same as the opening cutscene, except after Sonic takes off, the camera pans to what was behing Sonic, revealing the seventh Chaos Emerald. * Hilltop Heights Boss Entrance: Sonic looks at the Death Egg, until a shadow creeps behind him, and looks up at Eggman's machine. * Star Shores Entrance: Sonic continulously runs and transitions to Star Shores, and shows a different scene where Tails finds a motobug, gets curious, and slowly touches it. The motobug looks behind him in an angry manner with Tails being frightened. Before it's about to attack him, Sonic rolls into it, then spindashes into another, and jumps into a buzz bomber, then he rushes off. Tails is very curious about Sonic, then runs, but trips over. He gets up and rushes to find him. * Star Shores Boss Entrance: Tails looks up at the unnamed orb boss, then the orb notices him, grabs a plant star, and puts it in the center. * Star Shores Boss Exit: The orb gets defeated, then his claw hands drop off, and the orb flies away quickly. * Rocky Ride Entrance: Tails runs and finds Sonic, without Sonic being aware of Tails' presence, then Sonic sees Rocky Ride and rushes off. * Rocky Ride Boss Entrance: A long cutscene. Sonic rushes up to the highest mountain, gets on the tip, and looks closely at the Death Egg, then he jumps off and runs at full speed until he enters a cave. When he enters it, Eggman puts on the light to his machine, and Sonic rushes up to him to defeat him. * Lost Levels Entrance: Sonic runs to the city that resembles a concept of Genocide City, with Tails watching him. He walks up to him, but he falls into a hole. * Lost Levels Boss Entrance: Tails walks, but sees the orb's new boss strategy of defeating him, resembling a boss from Sonic Colors. Tails looks away until the orb gets a metal hand and traps Tails in it, then he puts Tails into the boss area. * Sunset Star Entrance: A closeup shot shows the Death Egg, and shows Eggman trying to program it, until he gets a blue screen of death on his computer. Then it shows a video showing how the Death Egg will launch and the exact coordinates, then Eggman refers to a book showing more detail about the Chaos Emeralds. * Sunset Star Boss Entrance: Sonic runs at max speed in a straight path, then jumps on those multiple metal structures, and lands on another path. Sonic backs away and notices Eggman's new machine. * Metro Madness Entrance: After defeating Eggman, he ends up in Metro Madness and skids to look at a electronic poster of him showing that he is wanted. He notices the message, and tries to get out as quickly as possible, and he also notices Tails from the reflection of the poster (?). * Metro Madness Boss Entrance: Tails is about to fall of an edge, but sees the train with the three switches on it. He jumps into it, and it runs. Then he sees the orb boss. * Metro Madness Boss Exit: The train crashes, and tails falls over. Then he sees the orb lying on the ground defeated, then he faces the camera. * Fortress Flow Entrance: This is probably the most well known cutscene in the game. Sonic looks at the Death Egg. But he looks behind him and notices Tails in an excited manner. He then rushes up to him and Sonic is creeped out. Sonic looks back an forth to see if he should jump into the water or face the awkwardness of Tails curious about him. Sonic jumps into the water, and a few seconds later, Tails gets trapped in a floating tube. Sonic sees him, but realizes that he needs air. He opens a bubble shield monitor, and a badnik shoots a bullet at him. Sonic loses his rings, but not his shield. Sonic looks at the camera shrugging, then rushes off. * Fortress Flow Boss Entrance: Sonic runs on a slope that plummits him out of the water and onto a platform, with his bubble shield gone. Sonic washes off the water on him and gets a twinkle on his spike. Eggman then shallows water on Sonic with yet another new creation of his. Sonic is mad, and then rushes to defeat Eggman. * Perlious Paradise Entrance: Tails is trapped into the tube from earlier, then looks around. He looks at the background and ends up in Perlious Paradise Zone, then he gets kicked out of the tube. * Perlious Paradise Boss Entrance: Tails finds the orb yet again with jet booster attached to the orb, then they do a vertical strip battle opening. * Titanic Tower Entrance: Sonic runs, then jumps and gains max speed. Sonic then skids and is right next to the launcher of the Death Egg while he looks at it. Then it shows a cutscene where Tails is on an elevator nearby to where Sonic's at. Sonic looks at him and gets freaked out, until he realizes that Tails is no harm to him. Tails is curious about him. Then Sonic looks at him with a "this is what I can do" face and jumps onto a platform. Tails flies up to where he is, and Sonic is weirded out. Tails then flies up and Sonic jumps up with him. * Titanic Tower Boss Entrance: Tails and Sonic jump onto the top of the tower. They look around it and the orb boss sneaks behind him and then throws Tails off the tower and into the clouds. Sonic doesn't know what happened to him, and looks down at the edge. That's when Eggman is in his machine with the spear on it, and Sonic notices him. * Cloudy Crowd Entrance: Tails is unconsious, but then he wakes up and looks around this place. Then he tries to run but is slowed down by the clouds he's standing on. Tails tries too much but then gets an idea where he can run by flying. * Cloudy Crowd Boss Entrance: Tails looks up at a yellow Balkiry from Sonic 2 which is actually an ally to Tails. The orb boss then blows off the cloud that Tails is standing on. When Tails notices this, he grabs on to the Balkiry's legs and flies to the boss. * Cloudy Crowd Boss Exit: The Balkiry Tails is on is losing gas, then Tails becomes a man and jumps off it and flies to the tower, and sees Sonic running to it. He tries to fly as quickly as possible, but he about to loses his breath, but tries to keep flying. Then Sonic sees Tails and grabs onto his hand, and they both run to the Death Egg. * Arcane Altitude Entrance: Sonic and Tails jump onto a platform, and then Sonic looks around to what this thing is that Eggman built. He then sees a electronic sign next to him reading "The Death Egg". * Arcane Altitude Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails jump onto a platform until a strong breeze of wind blows Tails off the platform. Sonic looks back and notices Tails falling, he yells his name like he did in the Sonic OVA, and then runs to save him, until he is locked up by Eggman's smaller version of the Sonic 2 boss. Sonic After the Sequel *Opening Cutscene: A close up of Sonic on the Tornado plays for the first part, where it says "LakeFeperd Presents". After that, Sonic plays his spring end animation and lands on the Tornado. He looks at Tails with a smile on his face, then looks at the volcano in the island. Then two vertical pictures show Sonic and Tails with the text "Sonic and Tails" on it. *Horizon Heights Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails run until Sonic stops and sees a mechanical evil Tails robot. He looks at it closely until it comes to life and runs away, where Sonic chases the robot afterwards. *Sugar Splash Entrance: Sonic beats the Tails robot, until he looks at the sky and sees a plasma container. Sonic gets trapped by it and tries everything to get out. Eggman then sucks the Chaos Emeralds out of his hands, and that's when Tails jumps and makes a little scratch out of his Eggmobile, and then the Eggmobile gets destroyed. The Chaos Emeralds fall out and scatter throughout the island, and that's when Eggman runs away to Sugar Splash. *Sugar Splash End Cutscene (Cyan City Entrance Part 1): Tails looks around trying to find Sonic. Sonic then finds him and runs so fast and reveals he is on cocaine. Then the platform they are on raises up to the roof. *Cyan City Entrance Part 2: The platform they are on stops and rockets them in the sky, until afterwards, a small flake of sugar falls down slowly, and then zooms in to the camera. *Cyan City Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails are on top of a building until it tips over, then Sonic and Tails break through the window. While Tails is flying, Sonic jumps from obstacle to obstacle to Tails' new flying machine, and then they chase after the Flying Battery plane. *Foliage Furnace Entrance: Sonic beats the robot until fog comes up, then the Eggman Owl-like creature (revealed to be called EGG-ATS) blows Sonic away. He then lands on Tails' new plane and looks at the Floating Island. Sonic looks at Tails and Tails tries to find a device to see closer. Tails hands him binoculars as Sonic zooms in on the island, and sees the Death Egg parachuting to the island. They end up in Foliage Furnace, and Tails' new plane runs out of gas. *Foliage Furnace Boss Entrance: Sonic ends up on a train until it starts moving, then he sees another train which Eggman is on. *Technology Tree Entrance: Sonic and Tails run to the next zone until a train explodes. Sonic and Tails look at each other with a "What was that" expression on their faces, until they see a train destroyed by Mighty. Mighty then jumps and lands where Tails is on beknown to Tails' presence, then runs. Sonic catches up on him until they stop. Mighty tells Sonic if he can help him stop Storm Station, until Tails runs slowly to catch up on Sonic. Sonic shrugs and tells him he already has a helper, and then Mighty looks to the bottom left corner with a mad expression on his face. *Technology Tree Boss Entrance: Sonic skids an looks at a glass lamp until Tails bumps into him. Sonic gets mad, but then Eggman appears on his new creation, and then they chase after him. *Moon Mansion Entrance: Sonic and Tails walk until they stop and look at Eggman's mansion. Tails gets freaked out and hides behind Sonic. Sonic runs and skids while looking at Tails. Tails looks up at him in a "leave me alone" expression. Sonic then makes a face to scare him until a ghost appears behinds him with Sonic unbeknown of the ghost's presence. Tails opens his eyes, looks at the ghost, and runs away and then Sonic sighs, thinking that he scared him. *Moon Mansion Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails jump onto a tower until they notice the unnamed robot following them. *Redhot Ride Entrance: The orb passes by Sonic until Sonic pulls on it's antenna and slams the robot on the floor. They looks at a screen of Eggman's plans that he will turn the floating island into a Eggman-esque city, using the background graphics from Quartz Quadrant Bad Future. Sonic and Tails then looks over at Redhot Ride and jumps from Moon Mansion to there. *Redhot Ride Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails stop and look at a series of obscure pictures of Super Sonic and events happening soon at the Final Boss. After they are done, they hear a drilling sound until they dodge just in time away from Eggman's drill machine. *Parhelion Peak Entrance: Tails flies and Sonic walljumps on red series of crystals until they end up in Parhelion Peak. Tails lost track from Sonic until Tails appears out of the snow with Sonic being scared the crap out of his presence. Tails then jumps and lands in a snowangel position and jumps from position to position on the snow. Sonic then points at the right to Tails saying that they need to go. Tails then doesn't want to go and sinks into the snow until Sonic gets frustrated with him. *Parhelion Peak Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails jump onto a small room until Eggman invades it. Sonic and Tails then jump onto the red Rexon and follow Eggman. *Storm Station Entrance: Sonic and Tails remain onto the Rexon until they end up on one of the ships in Storm Station. Tails looks at the station while Sonic does his signature finger wag pose at the camera. *Storm Station Boss Entrance: Sonic and Tails runs until they notice Eggman's new machine. *Dream Dance Entrance: Sonic and Tails destroy the entrance and lands in Parhelion Peak. They notice the Eggman owl boss and Tails gives Sonic the Chaos Emeralds while Sonic chases after it. *Ending Cutscene: Tails is flying in the tornado while looking at the camera until Sonic appears out of the Special Stage areas. Tails then follows Sonic and they head their way to Angel Island.